


Absturz

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [59]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Realization, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Natürlich sieht er die Blicke, die Boerne ihm zuwirft.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/158637.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Absturz

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Angst / Joker (Inspiration: [Freier Fall](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1116050.html) von rei17) – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Angst, Pre-Slash  
> Länge: 200 Wörter (Doppel-Drabble)  
> Zeit: ~ 40 Minuten

*

Natürlich sieht er die Blicke, die Boerne ihm zuwirft. Er ist ja nicht blind. Und es ist auch nicht so, als hätte ihn noch nie jemand so angesehen. Vielleicht nicht oft, aber vorgekommen ist es schon, daß eine Frau ihn so angesehen hat. Und das ist vielleicht der Punkt – daß es sonst immer Frauen waren und er das deshalb nicht gleich richtig versteht. Und dann ist es Boerne, der bei so vielen Dingen irgendwie merkwürdig ist. Also heißt es vielleicht doch nicht das, was er denkt. Nicht einmal Boerne würde so unvorsichtig sein, oder? Ihn so anzusehen, vor allen anderen, wenn er doch weiß, daß Thiel nicht zurückschauen wird? Nicht im wörtlichen Sinn natürlich, er sieht Boerne schon an. Aber eben nicht so.

Nach den ersten Monaten gewöhnt er sich daran, daß das wohl ein Boerne-Ding ist. Daß Boerne für ihn eben diesen Blick reserviert hat. Und obwohl es nichts zu bedeuten hat, fühlt er sich jedesmal ein bißchen leichter, wenn Boerne ihn so ansieht. Als würde er im warmen Wind segeln, schwerelos und sicher.

Bis er zum ersten Mal erlebt, wie Boerne jemand anderen mit diesem Blick, Thiels Blick, ansieht: Katharina – hübsch, jung, intelligent und schlagfertig.

Und er fällt.

* Fin *

Screenshot aus "Der dunkle Fleck"

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fortsetzung findet sich hier: [Gemeinsam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7747948)


End file.
